Controlling
by CrossroadsKing
Summary: Cas decides to have some fun with Sam. [[ One Shot ]]


His jaw was hanging low so that he could fit the whole shaft in his mouth. The plump, pink lips wrapped around Sam's dick snuggly. Tongue squirming against the most sensitive spots, the angel's sharp, blue eyes kept in contact with the hunter's aghast expression. Sam gripped the edges of the seat, trying to restrain himself from pushing down into Castiel's throat. He could feel the warmth on his cheeks grow and spread like a wild fire. His arms started to get sore and started to tense up, his knuckles started to turn white, but he hung in there for the sake of the pleasure and the sheer explosion of bliss to follow after. Legs feeling fidgety, he made them stay stiff, wrapped around the legs of the chair, considering he didn't want to upset Castiel.

Cas spread his hands on Sam's thighs, letting his finger tips grip into the denim. He bobbed his head up and down smoothly and slowly, teasing the head with his flickering tongue when he pulled up. On his knees, he was leaning forward, giving Sam all the pleasure he could with only his mouth. The small and abrupt jerks from his hips alerted Castiel that he might cum soon. Squeezing his thighs, he stared up with dominant, warning eyes, silently telling Sam not to blow his load just yet. But with Sam's lips parted, teeth clenched, Castiel knew there was no use in convincing him. Every time Sam sucked in air through his teeth, his cheeks hollowed. At this point, he rested his head to the side, on one of his shoulders, letting the long strands of hair fall against his own cheek.

Sam closed his eyes and licked his lips, looking concentrated, and as soon as Cas noticed, he stood up and stopped so that he didn't encourage Sam any further. With his warm, wet cock out in the open with the cold air against his sensitive skin, he looked up at Cas, wondering why he stopped.

"H- hey.." Sam whimpered out, letting his whole body go loose with relaxation.

Castiel unbuckled his belt and slid it off quick, folding it in half, putting in front of Sam, making sure he was paying attention, and he snapped it. When Sam flinched, he closed his mouth and looked at the belt, a little worried , he was wondering what he would do with it, although he knew Cas wouldn't do anything to intentionally hurt him.

"Bite down on this," Castiel commanded, tapping the bottom of Sam's chin with the hanging belt, and Sam complied, opening his mouth. Putting the black leather belt in between Sam's teeth, Cas patted his cheek, indicating that he should bite down now. Sam obeyed and bit down, being gentle not to leave any imprints or dents in his belt. He looked confused, as to why he would need that, but he couldn't ask any questions now. It seemed like he had to find out the hard way.

The angel spat in his own hand and grabbed onto Sam's dick firmly, stroking him immediately. Slick, watery noises came from Cas' fast stroking hand, he stared into Sam's eyes without breaking his determination as he groaned loudly. His whole body went stiff again as Cas upped his speed, at this point, Sam didn't care about damaging his belt, and he clutched his teeth against it as tight as he could, so that the moans wouldn't escape. But that didn't work, he sounded like he was struggling to keep composure, but obviously failing. The leather in his mouth tasted musky and processed, it adjusted itself securely with a creak between his pressure.

Sam moaned loudly, his legs bounced, unhinging from the legs of the chair. Castiel absolutely wanted him to burst at this point, both of them knew it. The tight hand that stroke up and down teased the bottom of his sensitive head, coaxing him to throw himself over the edge. Sam grinded his teeth against the belt, trying to last a little longer. He leaned his head back, legs squirming, and moans turning into pure shouts of ecstasy. Castiel had no intention of slowing the speed down now. Cas stared at him, waiting for that glorious moment when his whole face relaxed and he lost all control.

Moments later, a yell came out of Sam, letting the belt drop out of his mouth. His warm, sticky load shot everywhere; on Sam's shirt, on Castiel's trench coat and hand. Cas loved the way the hunter's body shuddered when he kept stroking the head even when he already came. Sam's mouth was left open, his eyes open, staring at Castiel.

"Sorry," he panted, holding onto the chair. The color came back to his knuckles as soon as he hit his climax, but his limbs did twitch as the strokes persisted.

When Castiel had his fun with Sam, he took his hand off of him and licked the sticky mess off of his hand. Pausing and looking up at Sam, he sucked on one of his fingers that had some of his musky cum on it. After pulling it out and savoring the taste, Cas stroked the bottom of Sam's lip with his thumb and said lowly,

"Let's get you cleaned up, Sammy," looking up and down at the cum strewn across them, he said, "Then it's my turn."

With a smirk, Sam agreed with small pants escaping his lips.


End file.
